thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today
"Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today" is a deleted song from Toot Toot. Song Lyrics and Prologue Transcript from Toot Toot (Anthony looks up the manual while standing in front of the Big Red Car when Greg arrives back.) Greg: Hi, Anthony Anthony: Hi, Greg. How was your bath? Greg: It was terrific. I got all cleaned up and had fun with the yellow ducks. Anyway, how was the fixing of the Big Red Car coming along? Anthony: Not very well, Greg. You see, I looked up this manual about how to fix the Big Red Car but nothing worked. Greg: Aw, that's too bad. I'll tell you what. Why don't we take a break and sing a song about combing our hair and when we come back, we'll fix the Big Red Car another way. Anthony: That's a great idea, Greg. (taking out his comb from his pocket) I got my comb. Greg: (taking comb out from his pocket) Me, too. Come on, Anthony, let's sing a song about combing our hair. Chorus (Greg and Anthony leave the Wiggly Garage with their combs.) 'Anthony': Wah Hoo Hey, what a great day. I think I might get my comb out and start combing my hair. Hee-hee! Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: (singing) Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Wah Hoo Hey. Greg: I'm combing my hair my way. Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Wah Hoo Hey. Anthony: Hey Greg, what are you doing? Greg: Today, I think I might just run my comb over my hair. I'll comb it here, I'll comb it there, I'll comb it everywhere. Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Wah Hoo Hey. Greg: I'm combing my hair my way. Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Anthony: We're all combing our hair. Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: Wah Hoo Hey. Anthony: Hey Greg, which way you're combing in? Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: I might wet my hair, stick it down And put a part down the middle. Anthony: Oh, yeah. Greg: I'll comb it here, I'll comb it there, I'll comb it everywhere. Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: '''Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Wah Hoo Hey. '''Greg: I'm combing my hair my way. Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Wah Hoo Hey. Anthony: Hey, this is fun, Greg. Greg: I'll comb my hair, brush it forward, And maybe brush it back. I'll comb it here, I'll comb it there, I'll comb it everywhere. Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Wah Hoo Hey. Anthony: Wah Hoo Hey, we're all combing. Greg: I'm combing my hair my way. Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: Wah Hoo Hey, (Anthony: Wah Hoo.) Greg: '''I'm combing my hair today. '''Greg, Mark, and Kevin: '''Wah Hoo Hey. '''Paul Paddick: (singing in high voice) Hey, I'm combing my hair. Greg, Mark, and Kevin: Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Wah Hoo Hey. Greg: I'm combing my hair my way. Paul Paddick: Combing my hair today. Greg, Mark, and Kevin Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Wah Hoo Hey. Paul Paddick: I'm gonna comb my hair. Greg, Mark, and Kevin: Wah Hoo Hey, I'm combing my hair today. Wah Hoo Hey. Trivia * This song was never made into a video. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the keyboards. * Anthony Field is not credited for vocals. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Non video songs